The present disclosure relates to environmental test systems and methods, and, in particular, to environmental test systems and methods in which temperature and humidity in an environmental chamber are controlled to eliminate condensation at or near the device under test (DUT).
In conventional humidity-controlled and temperature-controlled chamber systems, a device under test (DUT) can be subjected to various forms of testing regimens under various environments. In a large number of these testing regiments, it is important that condensation not be present at or near the DUT, to ensure accurate testing, prevent failure of or damage to the DUT, or for other reasons. In conventional testing systems, because of the thermal mass of the DUT, or other factors, the temperature of the DUT may be at a temperature that is below the dew point of the controlled chamber environment. As a result, condensation can form, which can result in a spoiled testing regimen.